The present invention relates to novel 2-decarboxy-2-hydroxymethyl-9-deoxy-5,9.alpha.-epoxy-4,5-cis-17,18-tetrade hydro-PGF.sub.1 compounds, which are useful for inducing a variety of prostacyclin-like pharmacological effects. Accordingly, these compounds are useful pharmacological agents for the same purposes for which prostacyclin is employed.
The essential material constituting a disclosure of the preparation and use of the novel compounds of the present invention is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,441.